Portal Jumping is Hard
by Esper of Tropica
Summary: Claus is bored, and notices the moon is darker than normal. What's going on? And who's the girl and who's Txt? Just random fluff.


"Luc, I'm bored," Claus said, turning to his younger twin. The blond boy opened his blue eyes sleepily, looking over at his brother.

"It's midnight. Go back to sleep…" he said, turning away. He pulled the covers over his head and fell back asleep. The moon was abnormally dark that night…

**OoO**

Meanwhile, on the "moon", a duo of girls worked hard on something, while another duo were playing games.

"Fritter, hand me the banana!" a brunette girl said to the other person working. A blonde handed her the fruit.

"Why do you need a banana?" Fritter asked, looking over at the white-eyed girl. She laughed.

"So Saber won't be begging for Whoppers."

"Oh! That's clever, Esper!"

Esper smiled evilly, holding up a small green ball.

"Well, I gotta get back to Slendy. He asked me to take out the trash…"

Esper frowned, now having to work on the device herself while Saber, a brunette girl with brown eyes hidden behind black glasses, and Dawn, another brunette girl, were playing on the Kindles.

"And what are you planning on do with that anyways?" Fritter asked. Esper smirked, evil thoughts filling her head.

"Oh, you'll find out~!"

Fritter swallowed thickly before teleporting away. Saber, too, teleported away, while Dawn hopped into a portal.

"OH COME ON!"

Esper threw the ball into the nearby well, activating the portal in it to go to another person's home dimension.

"Well, hear goes nothing!"

She jumped in, leaving the portal active as she fell far into the portal.

"I'm gonna make Txt so happy!"

**OoO**

A loud boom woke the brothers, as thunder rumbled in the sky. Lucas clung to Claus, holding on tightly. There was no rain, nor lightning. But right in front of Boney was a girl wearing a blue tank top with a ripped up bottom seam, ripped black shorts, and tall grey shorts. Next to her was a sword sheath and belt with a pitch black sword in it.

She stood up, looked around, and fisted the air in success.

"Now how do I get back?" she pondered. She heard the door open and she grabbed her sword in defense. The blood-ruby hilt shimmered with dark magic as she prepared to fight.

A man, two boys, and a woman stepped into the night, looking at her in curiosity. The girl smirked, jumped up, and landed on the roof.

"Hiya~!" she chirped, sheathing her sword. A barking dog ran up next to the family as they pondered how she got up there that fast. She looked towards the path to the town square and jumped over to it, landing on her feet.

"Bya~!" she shouted, running off. Claus took after her, with Lucas and Flint following right behind him. Boney tried, but Hinawa held him back.

"They'll be fine. I hope…"

**OoO**

The girl ran into the bakery, grabbed a few pieces of nut bread and some nut cookies, before running back out. She ended up being tackled by a certain ginger boy.

"Who are you?" he asked, holding her down.

'Verdamnt, he's heavy!' she thought. "I am Esper Hoesa Vetrilliani!"

Everyone sweat dropped, staring at the girl like she was crazy.

"Like I'm telling you my real full name! I'm just here for a friend!"

Claus was yanked off of her by his twin. The girl smirked and began running towards the well. She jumped in, holding the baked goods tightly.

The portal enveloped her as she sank into it, finally finding herself just outside of Txt's home. The Lucas-lookalike stepped out of his little house, stared at her, and squealed. He had missed those cookies, even if it was a small sacrifice for the whole world and tons of power.

"I met your other self while I was there. And your twin. Take the sweets and call my boss. Dimension jumping's hard," Esper panted as she handed him the goods. He was so happy, he almost dropped his dagger.

**OoO**

**Random self-insert. Mostly just fluff. Does deal with a dream I had about me and friends being CreepyProxies, or the proxies of some Pastas, and the Pasta, which is one of my favorites.**


End file.
